bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuhaku Shoku
Ryuhaku Shoku (れは飾をした, Shoku Ryuhaku) is the current Lieutenant of the 12th Division under the command of Minoru Tanaka. He is the former 4th seat of the 12th division. He is the vice-president of the Shinigami Research Institute. He acts as strategist of the Gotei 13 and holds high status within the Gotei 13. Appearacne He is an average height man, with pale skin. He has a feminine appearance and voice, with long black hair. Tied back, in a ponytail. He has a fair face, with pure red lips. His outfit is very different from many of the other lieutenants. He wears a normal shinigami uniform. Though, he wears a much different outfit the most. His outfit is consisted of mostly samurai garb. He wears a light blue, kimono top with long loose sleeves. A gray pair of hakama that come down to his knees. Then he wears a long pair of tabi socks, with waraji sandals. He is one of the only lieutenants, that wears a haori. Because of his status, he is from a noble family. His haori is a bit different, it is a dark blue with a yellow style. With the 12th divisions Insignia on the back of it. He carries his zanpakuto on his back. He is often seen, carrying a paper origami crane. The reason why, he has with him has not be revealed. Personality At first look, he looks to be like much of the other lieutenants. Loyal to his captain, friendly to the other captains and lieutenants. Though he seem to have of Mayuri'' Kurotsuchi, personality traits. He loves to research and to investigate everything, though many question that trait. Mostly battle plans when he put them before, the Captains for a strategy they will use. Many captains question his methods of doing things. He holds no feelings or emotions when he researchers. He is an arrogant man, who thinks of his mind is the greatest within the soul society. He will even question captains and the head captain. Though he shows respect with his commanders and such. He questions, their judgments and orders. Making better ideas that will get what has to get done. He hates the fact that many other members of his division have a bit of fear and hate for him. He often, will yell and taunt them. Calling them weak and spineless, he is trying to make the division the best as it can. He will look down on them, and even go as far as threating to kill them. He will often give the threat of putting their own bodies up for research. He wants to up hold, the high status that he and his division has. He takes pride, in that he is the lieutenant of The Research and Development Institute. He wants to make it the most important division, besides the first and royal guard. He goes out of his way, to have the best division around. Going as far as, trying to mess with other officers of different divisions. Though he stopped most, of the times by Captain Tanaka. A cold, cunning, cruel and tricky man. Many don’t trust him, though many know he is doing things his way to get success to his division. He does have a bit of feminine traits about him. He will say things on his zanpakuto, orders, strategies and inventions. Saying how graceful and deadly they are to his opponents and to other of the Gotei 13. His relationship with his Captain. They don't seem to get along, through Ryuhaku's actions and methods. He mostly will do his research his ways. Though his Captain goes by a code of ethics. He will find ways around them, or mostly he will stay away from the test subjects and work on new inventions. Though in times of war,all those ethics become inviod. Then ryuhaku can do as he pleases. He sees the plans, he often will question the ethics. But he knows it is for the best of his division to have a high status. Though he and captain see one thing in common. That being research, loving to investgate into everything. Though Ryuhaku, will just take or capture someone. To be a test subject, though his captain will make him release the subject. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Great Spiritual Power'''-his own spiritual power, rivals most of the Lieutenants. It takes to form a white/gray aura around his body. *'Master Strategist'-Ryuhaku has a talent for being well prepared. He takes various precautions before engaging in personal combat with an opponent, usually studying them through his paper bug method in order to gain a clear advantage. He seems to always have a back-up plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. *'Master Scientist/Inventor': As the the vice-president of the Shinigami Research Institute, Ryuhaku is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Ryuhaku is a mad scientist, he at first look. He has no morals or empathy in everyday life and apparently his work is devoid of it as well. He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals, and apparently cares very little for morals or the value of Human life. He wants to bring great status to his division. Though his captain, seems to not really care what he does. Just as well that the test subject, itself feels safe. Often this will limit, Ryuhaku of what he can do. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist'-While not the best in swordsmanship as some other Lieutenants, Ryuhaku is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while its in either its Shikai release state, rather than his swordsmanship skill. He relies on his''' Ronbu Gunryo or his pre-planned strategies rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. *Kidō Expert'-He is only of a few Lieutenants that is highly skilled in Kidō. He is able to use most of the Kidōs, though he can not use the highest levels of Kidō. He has created a few Kidōs, though he has not been seen using them yet. *'Shunpo Expert'-Ryuhaku was shown easily outrun, most of the other Lieutenants and some of the lower powered captains. Stats Zanpakuto '''Rōtasuken' (ロータスけん, Meaning "lotus Illusion blade")- His zanpakuto blade, takes the form of a Ōdachi. With a yellow guard, a white hilt. Though a strange item, he has on the end of his zanpakuto. Is a small red gem, its purpose is unknown. Many think it is where he will store, spiritual energy. His release command is “''Dance throughout the field, Rōtasuken''”. When this is said, he gives off a white aura around his body. Then he pulls his blade out, it begins to glow a black, with a white out line. Then he pulls it from its sheath, then holding it to the sky it turns into a white lotus flower. Then when it is release, a light red fog like smoke comes around the opponent. This will cause the victim, to have their scenes and minds unbalanced with each other. *'Rōtasuken'- His shikai state, white lotus petals will fall around him. With this white lotus petals, is very similar to byakuya’s zanpakuto. Though, it is with white lotus petals, they act as blades. Though as byakuya stated he only has thousand. But Rōtasuken has an unlimited number of petals. With his shikai state, it is best explained in two parts. The first part being the Doku no Rōtasuken'.' *'Doku no Rōtasuken'-this is a poisonous gas. That will cause the body to blood from the eyes and mouth. It can be very useful, in facing an army of hollows. This gas can harm all that come across him. Though he is of course unaffected by the gas. Though what this gas does mainly is to, create an illusion. By throwing off the opponents scenes. He will make them see things that are not there and such. He has often used this part of his shikai, to confuse others. Such as hollows to fight each other, then making his job easier. He will use this on test subjects to knock them out and then take them away. *'Hana Zakari no Rōtasuken-'''this is the second and most used part of his shikai. This is where he will use the lotus he holds. He throws it into the air, and then it will fall apart. Then going into thousands and thousands of pieces. These petals act like blades, they will begin to fall around him and the opponent that has come under his Doku no Rōtasuken. Though the only set back to this ability of his shikai is. That the opponent does not need to be under the effects of the Doku no Rōtasuken. But it will make it a bit harder, to defeat his opponent. But most of the times, his opponents come under the Doku no Rōtasuken. Inventions '''Ronbu Gunryo'(Meaning'' Paper creations'') - this is his most famed invention. In which he has created origami animals and people. Many other abilities of this invention have not been revealed yet. *'Paper Crane'-The most famed on is his crane, which allows him to fly. By him, jumping onto the back of the creature. He created these creatures by mistake, by some kind of fusion with real animals and the paper origami animals. Though, he is the only one known to have these paper creations. *'Paper Bugs'-these is his most deadly creation. They take the form of small bugs, which are able to explode by his command. He often will throw these bugs at his opponents. Then grabbing onto the cloths of the opponent he will make them explode. He has found other uses for his bugs as well. He has used his bugs to gather information on others and movements of the enemy. With the bugs, they can change their form as well. They can the form of throwing stars or daggers. Even getting them so thin, they can be used as needles. Letting his to use others things such as poisons and drugs. *'Gyokuseki' (meaning powerful gems) these are a fairly new invention created by him and his division. It is used fo r different situations, such as giving a person a power boost. Using them as a drug to heal injuries, many other uses. The main use is for giving a person a boost in energy and to heal injuries during battle. This was created, because during war time many members of the 4th division do not have enough members to tent to every injured person. The other uses for this gem, is to create a shield. Depending on how much spiritual energy the user has. He has used this on himself and others, a side effect of this gem are. That the user will have to take two days to recover, by using this gem. The cells within the body rebuild and create new cells. Over time, this will make the body tired and needs to rest. Then also it speeds up the aging process as well. By creating new cells the body will age faster and you may die sooner. *'Poisons Worms' '-'''this is a secret weapon he has up his sleeve. He often will carry a small gourd. Then taking the top of the gourd off, it will release. Dark brown long worm like creatures. The worms can grab onto the enemies, take the opponents spiritual energy and give it to Ryuhaku. Then they can also put poison within the body of the opponent. He created this weapon to keep some quiet. Though these worms have other abilties as well, but never have been revealed yet. Not even his captain knows of this invention. *'Mechanical Body Parts'''-following in Mayuri’s footsteps. Ryuhaku has altered his body to a degree. He has created small cells that are within his body. That is able to repair damaged organs and bones. He has also created a mechanical heart, which will never fail. If he is a fast passé battle, his reasoning behind this is. That his original heart had problems and he created a new one for him. There are others that have different mechanical parts. He has created mostly mechanical arms that look just like a human arm. That looks and works the same, because many shinigami have lost arms and legs in battle. He sees it as a way to bring high status to his division. *'Koumajutsu'(meaning created demons)-much like what Mayuri did to create Nemu. He has almost taken the same principle of these processes, but trying to create soldiers that would listen to the soul society. That would go in place of shinigami into the frontlines. Though this experiment is in development, he has been successful in creating a smaller demon create that listens to him. Hoping that he can do this on a much bigger scale, he can have a whole army created for the soul society. Then as always trying to bring high status to his division. Quotes *''"I ask you this captain, why do you stick to this code of ethics? It makes no scene, you are a scientist not a saint you spineless fool."'' *''“Hmm, maybe what he is doing for the status of the division. I will play along for now, at least until he dies and I take over.”'' *''“Now let me ask you something, why do fight is it for the glory of your division. Maybe it is to see who is the biggest fool of them all. If you went with my Koumajustu, we could have already defeated every evil group out there."'' Behind the Scenes *He is the second male protagonists created by Sentonara.